Sorry a cute Niley story
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: The untold story of Niley's breakup NOT REAL DON'T BELIEVE! but still great story so read!
1. Sorry

**Sorry by the Jonas Brothers~ Niley**

**Lyrics in **_**italics **_

**Disclaimer: Hello people I do not own anything in this story the characters, Song, or settings! **

**(A/N-hello! I did not write this my BFF did i am just putting it on here for her! he username is djdangerfan607!)  
**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

(Nick's POV)

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes restless nights but lullabies helps make this pain go away I realize that I let you down told you that I'd be around building up the strength just to say…_

I smiled weakly at my ex girlfriend the love of my life Miley Stewart as she clung to her current boyfriend Justin.

"Hey Nick!" She said in fake happiness. "Good thing you don't have another girlfriend because you'd just miss everything."

"Miley listen about your birthday and Christmas…." I began. I took one look at Justin. "Never mind!"

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep It's all me and this time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay but your already on your way.

That girl is incapable of letting things go. We broke up nearly two years ago over something so stupid. Well ok its not that stupid I was on tour for her birthday I promised I'd make it home I never did. I just wish I could tell her in person.

_Filled with sorrow filled with pain knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain and I know you're gonna walk away leave me with the price to pay before you go I wanted to say…_

Right now we were on the red carpet of the Teen Choice awards 2010!

"Joe! Kevin!" Miley squealed as she ran up and hugged them. I was used to this she would ignore me and talk to them.

"Miley!" I said finally having had enough of this. She spun around.

"What Nicholas!" She spat bitterly.

(A/N: What Nick Says next is the lyrics to the song)

"_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep it's all me this time is the last time I'll ever beg you to stay but you're already on your way. I can't make it alive on my own But if you have to go then please girl just leave alone cause I don't wanna see you and me going on separate ways begging you to stay if it isn't to late_." She was staring at me in complete shock. "I know now that it is to late. I hope I can move on now that I've gotten that out. Goodbye Miley." With that I walked away.


	2. Tonight

**Tonight By The Jonas Brothers Follow up to sorry**

**NILEY**

**Lyrics in Italics**

**Disclaimer: AGAIN SADLY I OWN NOTHING!!**

__________________________________________________________________________

(Miley's POV)

_Well, here we are again. Throwing punch lines, no one wins. As the morning sun begins to rise, we're fading fast And we won't work this out_

"No, Miley you always have to find some way to blame me for everything bad that happens!" My boyfriend Nick Grey yelled at me.

"Nick…'' I pleaded. Nick and I got back together the night he told me off but things have been very rocky lately.

"No I'm done!" He said and went upstairs to our room. I groaned and collapsed on the couch.

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight No, we're not gonna make this right So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye 'Cause we're not gonna work this out Tonight_

I was asleep on the couch when I heard someone come downstairs. I thought maybe it was Elvis until I heard a sigh. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I felt someone lean down and softly kiss my lips. Mumbling 'I love you Miley'

_Every single word's been said (Whoa oh oh) Broke each other's hearts again (Oh whoa oh) As the starlit sky begins to shine, we're breaking down. She screams out_

The next morning was like every morning during one of our fights; Awkward! I couldn't get what Nick did last night out of my mind it was so cute!

"Morning!" I said slightly happy.

He looked at me strangely. "Good Morning?"

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek gently. "Can we try to work this out?" I asked quietly.

"Not right now!" was all he said before he walked out.

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight No, we're not gonna make this right So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye 'Cause we're not gonna work this out Tonight_

That night was the same as last except when Nick came downstairs I didn't pretend to be asleep.

When he leaned down to kiss me quickly I pulled him into a real kiss. Which he didn't exactly protest.

_(Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh,) We don't have to fight Tonight (Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh,) We just gotta try Tonight We don't have to fight Tonight  
We just gotta try TONIGHT No, we're not gonna work this out tonight No, we're not gonna make _

_this right So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye 'Cause we're not gonna work this out Tonight_

"Miley?" He asked after we pulled apart. "Why do we do this to ourselves?"

"I don't know Nick! But I don't like it not one bit!" I said looking into his gentle eyes.

"Then let's stop!" He said. "Let's just enjoy life and love each other and not fight over every stupid thing!"

I nodded and he kissed me again.

_Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wasting time Tonight) If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find (We might work this out) Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive (Keep it alive, keep it alive)  
(Tonight) I'm starting to see the morning light We finally worked this out_

I snuggled up closer to Nick and he tightened his grip on my waist and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Nick!" I said glancing up to look in his eyes.

"I love you too Miles!" He said as he kissed my forehead again. "So much."

_We finally worked this out_


End file.
